hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Singles
1979 * September 16: Rapper's Delight (The Sugarhill Gang single) 1980 * 8th Wonder (The Sugarhill single) * The Breaks (Kurtis Blow single) wikipedia 1981 * January 12: Rapture (Blondie single) wikipedia * Apache (The Sugarhill Gang single) The Sugar Hill Gang - Apache (Jump On It!) (E.U.) * "It's Nasty (Genius of Love)" by The Sugarhill Gang (rap group) * Scorpio by The Sugarhill Gang (rap group) 1982 * July 1: The Message (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five single) 1983 * March 12: It's like That (Run–D.M.C. single) * March 12: Sucker M.C.'s (Run–D.M.C. single) * December 11: Hard Times (Run–D.M.C. single) * You've Gotta Believe by Lovebug Starski (rapper) 1984 * April 16: Rock Box (Run-D.M.C. single) * Do The Right Thing 1985 * January 15: King of Rock (RuN-D.M.C. single) * November 6: Can You Rock It Like This (Run-D.M.C. single) * You Talk Too Much (Run-D.M.C. single) 1986 * Holiday Rap (MC Miker G & DJ Sven single) MC Miker G & DJ Sven - Holiday Rap - BBC 1986 1987 * You're Gonna Get Yours (Public Enemy single) * Rebel Without a Pause (Public Enemy single) * Bring the Noise (Public Enemy single) 1988 * January 24: I'm Not Going Out Like That (Run-D.M.C. single) * March 8: Mary, Mary (Run-D.M.C. single) * April 15: Run's House (Run-D.M.C. single) * I'm Your Pusher (Ice-T single) youtube * High Rollers (Ice-T single) 1989 * February 27: Express Yourself (N.W.A single) * Lethal Weapon (Ice-T single) 1990 * December 6: Born and Raised In Compton (DJ Quik single) 1991 * November 22: Mr. Tung Twista (Twista single) 1992 * March 5: They Want EFX (Das EFX single) * July 16: Mic Checka (Das EFX single) * November 19: Straight Out the Sewer (Das EFX single) * Protect Ya Neck (Wu-Tang Clan single) 1993 * June 29: Party and Bullshit (The Notorious B.I.G. single) 1994 * January 31: C.R.E.A.M. (Wu-Tang Clan single) * August 8: Juicy (The Notorious B.I.G. single) * Rockafella (Redman song) 1995 * February 20: Big Poppa (The Notorious B.I.G. single) * May 2: I'll Be There for You/You're All I Need to Get By (Method Man single) featuring Mary J. Blige * May 9: One More Chance (The Notorious B.I.G. single) * June 26: Criminology (Raekwon single) * August 8: Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio single) * August 15: How High (Method Man & Redman single) * October 24: The Riddler (Method Man single) 1996 * January 30: Cold World (GZA single) * August 27: Can't Knock the Hustle (Jay-Z single) * September 22: All That I Got Is You (Ghostface Killah single) featuring Mary J. Blige & Popa Wu * October 7: Daytona 500 (Ghostface Killah single) featuring The Force M.D.s, Raekwon, and Cappadonna 1997 * April 15: Feelin' It (Jay-Z single) * May 20: Who You Wit (Jay-Z single) * September 16: (Always Be My) Sunshine 1998 * February 3: The City Is Mine (Jay-Z single) * September 1: Can I Get A... (Jay-Z single) 1999 * August 10: How to Rob (50 Cent single) ft The Madd Rapper * September 21: Thug Love (50 Cent single) ft Destiny's Child * September 23: Tha Block Is Hot (Lil Wayne single) ft Juvenile and B.G. * Rowdy Rowdy (50 Cent single) 2000 * December 12: Where I Wanna Be (Shade Sheist single) ft featuring Nate Dogg & Kurupt 2001 * March 20: Lay Low (Snoop Dogg single) featuring Master P, Nate Dogg, Butch Cassidy, and Tha Eastsidaz 2002 * November 6: Wanksta (50 Cent single) 2003 * January 7: In Da Club (50 Cent single) * January 23: Beautiful (Snoop Dogg single) * January 27: Superman (Eminem single) * February 25: Work It (Nelly single) featuring Justin Timberlake * February 25: Sing for the Moment (Eminem single) * April 1: Pimp Juice (Nelly single) * April 8: Magic Stick (Lil Kim single) * April 29: 21 Questions (50 Cent single) * June 16: Where Is the Love? (The Black Eyed Peas single) featuring Justin Timberlake * June 29: Shake Ya Tailfeather (Nelly single) * August 12: P.I.M.P. (50 Cent single) * September 16: If I Can't (50 Cent single) * October 14: Clap Back (Ja Rule single) * November 4: Change Clothes (Jay-Z single) * November 4: Poppin' Them Thangs (G-Unit single) * December 1: Slow Jamz (Twista & Kayne West single) ft Jamie Foxx * December 9: Iz U (Nelly single) 2004 * January 3: One Call Away (Chingy single) featuring J-Weav * January 13: Wanna Get to Know You (G-Unit single) ft Joe * January 26: Tipsy (J-Kwon single) * March 9: Overnight Celebrity (Twista single) * April 8: Smile (G-Unit single) * April 15: On Fire (Lloyd Banks single) * June 22: So Sexy (Twista single) ft R. Kell * July 2: Let Me In (Young Buck single) * July 13: I'm So Fly (Lloyd Banks single) * July 13: Certified Gangstas (Jim Jones single) ft Cam'ron and Jay Bezel * August 10: White Tee (Dem Franchize Boyz single) * August 26: Shorty Wanna Ride (Young Buck single) * August 26: Sunshine (Twista single) ft Anthony Hamilton * September 12: Over and Over (Nelly single) * September 21: So Sexy: Chapter II (Like This) by Twista ft R. Kelly http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/So_Sexy:_Chapter_II_%28Like_This%29 * November 27: Crunk Muzik (Jim Jones single) ft Juelz Santana and Cam'ron * November 28: Disco Inferno (50 Cent single) * December 23: Mic Check (Juelz Santana single) * What's Happenin (Method Man single) ft Busta Rhymes * Hood Hop (J-Kwon single) * Stick Up Kid (Lyfe Jennings single) youtube 2005 * January 15: Candy Shop (50 Cent single) ft Olivia * January 28: Hate It or Love It (The Game single) ft 50 Cent * February 15: Number One Spot (Ludacris single) * February 15: Back Then (Mike Jones single) * March 2: Oh (Ciara single) ft Ludacris * March 7: Higher (The Game single) * March 14: Random (Lady Sovereign single) * March 21: Graftin' (Dizzee Rascal single) * April 10: Just a Lil Bit (50 Cent single) * May 17: So Seductive (Tony Yayo single) ft 50 Cent (rapper) * June 7: Dreams (The Game single) * June 14: Playa's Only (R. Kelly single) featuring The Game * June 14: Pimpin' All Over the World (Ludacris single) ft Bobby V * August 2: Must Be Nice (Lyfe Jennings single) * August 9: Hustler's Ambition (50 Cent single) * August 13: I Think They Like Me (Dem Franchize Boyz single) * August 30: Put You on the Game (The Game single) * September 3: Turn It Up (Chamillionaire single) ft Lil Flip * October 9: Georgia (Field Mob and Ludacris single) ft Jamie Foxx * November 6: Window Shopper (50 Cent single) * I Know You Don't Love Me (Tony Yayo single) ft G-Unit * The Potion (Ludacris single) * Kiss Your Ass Goodbye (Sheek Louch single) ft Styles P (rapper) Sheek Louch ft Styles P - Kiss Your Ass Goodbye (Official Music Video) (Throwback Classic) * Hypothetically (Lyfe Jennings single) 2006 * January 17: Lean wit It, Rock wit It (Dem Franchize Boyz single) * January 24: Git It (Bun B single) ft Ying Yang Twins * February 28: Ridin' Rims (Dem Franchize Boyz single) * February 28: Holla at Me (DJ Khaled single) ft Lil Wayne, Paul Wall, Rick Ross, Fat Joe, and Pitbull * April: Coming Undone Wit It (Dem Franchize Boyz & Korn single) * June 13: It's Goin' Down (Yung Joc single) * July 4: Shoulder Lean (Young Dro single) featuring T.I. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shoulder_Lean * July 15: I Know You See It (Yung Joc single) ft Brandy "Ms. B." Hambrick * July 18: Stuntin' Like My Daddy (Birdman & Lil Wayne single) * July 24: It's Okay (One Blood)(The Game single) wikipedia * August 1: S.E.X. (Lyfe Jennings single) featuring LaLa Brown * August 20: Ready For War * August 20: MTL Anthem * August 20: By My Side * August 20: America's Most Wanted * August 30: My Block (Lintown Soldier Boyz single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=CpL44AXntFM&NR=1 in northwest florida * September 18: Hands Up (Lloyd Banks single) ft 50 Cent * September 25: Let's Ride (The Game single) * September 26: I Know You Want Me (Young Buck single) featuring Jazze Pha * October 21: We Fly High (Jim Jones single) * November 1: We Fly High Remix (Jim Jones single) ft T.I., Diddy, Birdman and Young Dro * November 8: Gz In Da City (Feezy single) * November 15: World Rhythm (Bad News Brown single) * November: 1st Time (Yung Joc single) ft Marques Houston * We in Here (DMX single) ft Swizz Beatz * Leather So Soft (Birdman single) ft Lil Wayne * Caprice Music (Tum-Tum single) youtube * Hypothetically (Lyfe Jennings single) (featuring Fantasia) * Lets Stay Together (Lyfe Jennings single) 2007 * February 13: Get Buck (Young Buck single) * February 20: Break 'Em Off (Paul Wall single) ft Lil' Keke * February 23: Pussy (Akshun single) * March 27: I'm Throwed (Paul Wall single) ft Jermaine Dupri * May 8: Coffee Shop (Yung Joc single) * May 18: U Ain't Goin' Nowhere (Young Buck single) * May 21: Sirens (Dizzee Rascal single) * May 28: A Bay Bay (Hurricane Chris single) * June 12: Shawty (Plies single) ft T-Pain * August 28: I'm So Hood DJ Khaled single) featuring Trick Daddy, Rick Ross, Plies and T-Pain * September 11: Hypnotized (Plies single) ft Akon * October 4: Get Buck in Here (DJ Felli Fel single) featuring Diddy, Akon, Ludacris and Lil Jon * Cops Up (Lyfe Jennings single) 2008 * January 22: Talkin' Out da Side of Ya Neck! (Dem Franchize Boyz & Korn single) * August 4: Si Belle (Caya single) * September 2: Turn Heads (Dem Franchize Boyz single) * September 9: Rush Me for my chain (Black-Jackk single) * November 30: Estrella Del Ghetto (Mic Delincuente single) * December 1: On The Regular (Jr. Mafia single) * December 8: Bizzy Body (Paul Wall single) ft Webbie and Mouse * December 25: Makin' Paper (Jr. Mafia single) * Never Never Land (Lyfe Jennings single) * Will I Ever (Lyfe Jennings single) 2009 * January 6: Keep Pushin' (YoungStyle single) * January 7: Cake Cake (Cool Cake & T-Dot single) * January 27: Prom Queen (Lil Wayne single) * January 29: Soul Clap (Bad News Brown single) * February 5: Don't Cry (Milli Millz single) ft Bullet 1 * March 10: Winter In The Hood (single) by Maps, Loe Pesci, Jonny Hostile http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4RqRdyWMmQ&feature=fvwrel * March 22: Invisible (Mike Knox single) featuring Bumpy J, Gillie Da Kid, Black DeNiro, Casino youtube * April 12: Candy's (single) * April 17: Haters Be Talking Remix (TJB single) Feat. ElonSkee, Taigenz & Twizzy youtube * May 3: C'est comme ça (Demon514 single) * May 8: Blood In Blood Out (Brick Squad & Fetti Gang single) * May 11: Hustle & Love (Jr. Mafia single) ft KayDee * May 24: Change Gon Come (single) * June 3: Qui es-tu (OTT single) * June 5: The Re-Introduction (A-Grade single) youtube filmed by J.Reyez Films (record label) Kitchener, Ontario * June 14: All I Know (Cool Cake single) * July 14: Who'z Dat Gurl (single) * September 19: Downtown Stand Up (Flatline Mafia single) * October 12: Plenty Cake (Raylo remix) * November 25: Born 2 sin (Bad News Brown single) * December 3: On Fire (Lil Wayne single) * December 15: Elevator (Eminem single) * December 15: Hell Breaks Loose (Eminem single) ft Dr. Dre * December 22: Drop the World (Lil Wayne single) ft Eminem * Haters (Lyfe Jennings single) 2010 * January 3: Victime (Demon514 single) * January 16: Do You Think About Me (50 Cent single) ft Governor * January 22: Oh... Canada (Classified single) * January 26: Tell Em Bout Me (I.Blast single) * February 8: Put Your Hands Up (DJ Khaled single) ft Young Jeezy, Plies, Rick Ross & Schife * February 8: All I Do Is Win (DJ Khaled single) * February 10: Be Mine (Purps single) * February 16: Pile Ou Face (Demon514 single) * February 21: Who's The King (Young Snag single) * February 16: Like Someone Else (Acapa single) ft Soulstar, J-Seven & Akshun * February 28: Rep Your City (Jigz Crillz single) ft Mayhem Morearty * March 2: How Im Rockin (Lil Nut single) * March 10: Where I'm From (2Eleven single) * March 19: 24-7 (Young Mac single) * March 21: Do You Think About Me "REMIX" (Jigz Crillz single) * March 30: HoodLife (Heartless.G single) * April 18: Burn One (Lil Tony single) ft. Ace Boogie B * April 18: [Shit (OTT single) Underground Shit - O.T.T. / Goldbizzz musique, Rap & Hiphop Québec / Montréal en Force * April 18: Reign (Bad News Brown single) * April 22: Capuchon Et Gants De Cuirs (Sadik single) * April 28: All I Do Is Win remix (DJ Khaled single) * April 30: Sunglasses (Jigz Crillz single) * May 4: Put It In The Air (Akshun Man single) * May 7: Fanatique (Heavy D single) * May 24: Guns and Roses (J-Town single) youtube * May 25: Haiti (Cyrus aka Serio killah & Gato Dabato single) * May 26: Blood Ambition (Hyper single) * June 1: It's That Time (Lil Tony single) * June 14: Fuck You (Demon514 single) * July 1: Good As The Best (Gillie Da Kid single) ft. Black Deniro & Mike Knox youtube * July 9: Pool Party (Jigz Crillz single) ft C-Money (rapper) * July 15: Na Dont Tell Me That (G.G.C. single) youtube * July 17: Turn Me Up (Lil Tony single) ft Chalie Boy, Tum Tum & Ace Boogie B * August 5: Malades (Bagdad Musik single) * August 13: Wassup (Oskizzle single) * August 15: Green Light (Roll Deep single) * August 22: Reppin' My Block (Pound single) youtube * September 14: Black and Yellow (Wiz Khalifa single) * September 20: Hometown (Boy6lue single) * October 2: Uptown Anthem (Demon514 & 1mpulsif single) * October 9: Da Bottom (Mota single) ft G4 & Suave Smooth Mota featuring G14 & Suave Smooth-Da Bottom (Official Music Video) * October 11: B.M.F. Remix (Tommy Knok single) * October 12: White Boy Boogie (GS Boyz single) youtube * October 27: Relate / Pockets Fulla Stacks * October 29: Get Back Up (T.I. single) ft Chris Brown * October 30: Ya Pas De Fake Ici (Fuccè single) * November 20: Marching (Kaybee single) * November 24: ZMF (Haitian Fresh single) * November 24: 9.2 Leak (Lil Tony single) * December 2: It Be On My Block (Lil G The Great single) LIL G THE GREAT - IT BE ON ON MY BLOCK (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Richmond, California * December 3: Put this on my life (Mighty P single) * December 5: On The Block (Trygah Tryg & Demo single) * December 7: Perfect Day (Jim Jones single) * December 27: Here We Go Again (Governor single) ft 50 Cent 2011 * January 6: You Can Live (Dillin Hoox single) * January 11: Who Dat Girl (Flo-Rida single) ft Akon * January 11: H•A•M (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) * January 12: Celui (Colonel Reyel single) * January 13: Not A Dam Thang (G-Swag single) Feat Papa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU_RPyGyLIs * January 16: Cognac Boyz Anthem (Juice Rob single) youtube * January 18: Realize (NhT Boyz single) youtube * January 26: X-File (Smokaveli single)/Step Your Game Up (Smokaveli single) * January 28: Have A Nice Trip (Heartess.G single) * January 31: I'll Be in the Sky (B.o.B single) * January 31: Born For This (I.Blast single) * February 2: Rep Ya Set (Deezy Tha Don single) edmonton * February 15: Rap de l'Ouest pt.2 (Jack & Kastro single) * February 17: Kush Flow (Boy6lue single) * March 1: My Last (Big Sean single) * March 2: All That I Know (Winnipeg's Most single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VAF3ypMS84&feature=related * March 3: Show It (Boy6lue single) * March 3: So Playa (Kirko Bangz single) youtube * March 4: Chevys (Lil Sodi single) LIL SODI - CHEVYS * March 24: John (Lil Wayne single) ft Rick Ross (rapper) * March 30: Si Tu Savais (Bagdad Musik single) * March 31: HC Everything (Black single) * April 1: Who Knows (I.Blast single) * April 4: East Texas Hard Heads (DMV Shod single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc_AFU1iHVU&NR=1&feature=endscreen * April 9: I Dont Like The Look Of It Remix (Nyce & Fab single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhLmyoKtje8&feature=channel&list=UL * April 10: Money Hungry (T-Money & P.Cheddar single) * April 11: I Just Want You (Hamiltons Finest single) * April 12: Red Nation (The Game single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) * April 13: Dernier mot (Treizième Étage single) * April 21: G Code (Borden single) * April 29: J'Amene Le Feu (Black single) * May 8: Never Left (Jamhaitian single) * May 9: House Of Love (NhT Boyz single) * May 11: Eastside Cartel (Fliperacci single) * May 17: All I Do Is Grind (G-Swag single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_qaA9hkOnY * May 18: Faire l'Amour a l'Argent (Bagdad Musik single) * May 18: Harms Delight (Bad News Brown single) * May 21: Trap Mode (Pound single) * May 23: Free Borden (Pay$o single) * May 27: Oh My (DJ Drama single) ft Fabolous, Wiz Khalifa and Roscoe Dash youtube * June 3: Keepin' It Gangsta (Tommy Knok single) * June 3: Comme une étoile (Booba single) * June 9: That Ain't Classy (Classified single) * June 9: J'Représente (OTT single) * June 10: Your Body (Stick Up Kiddz single) * June 11: Crip'In Is Bacc (Fresh Gang single) * June 13: How to Love (Lil Wayne single) * June 13: GRew Up "YGs to OGs" (Sam.G singe) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIHDGKPZOEE&feature=relmfu * June 14: 100 (Borden single) * June 18: We Are The Future (Bliggadi single) * June 20: 24/7 (Nyce single) ft T-Money * June 21: Rap Keb Party (Ale Dee single) * June 21: The BG'z (MFG single) * June 22: Mentality (Pillz Loc single) * June 23: Left Lane (I-Rocc single) * June 23: Ruff Sexxx (Young DEV single) * June 24: HC Back (P.Cheddar & T-Money single) * June 24: Ghetto Superstar (T-Money single) * June 25: Ruff Sexxx (Young DEV single) * June 27: On Ride (Black singe) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uo_vihauF2w&feature=channel&list=UL * June 28: Long Beach Raised Me (Monsta G single) * June 28: Pot of Gold (The Game single) ft Chris Brown * June 28: We Are The Future (Bliggadi single) ft Boy6lue * June 30: Mi Ready (Jamhaitian single) * June 30: Stupid Blue Swag (Killa Kill single) * July 3: Duval (Flawda Water single) youtube * July 6: Ghetto Dreams (Common single) ft Nas * July 8: Bafana Bafana Remix (Bagdad Musik single) * July 12: Marvin & Chardonnay (Big Sean single) * July 15: Overtime (Fame single) ft Mugz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6IL0oDLloI * July 17: Where I Stand (LoudMouf single) ft Pyrexx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_alymtMZcY * July 20: Otis (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) ft Otis Redding * July 21: CACTUS "Yeah Hoe" (CDX single) * July 30: Avec Toi (Tina & Koba single) * July 30: Welcome to My Hood (Fort Myers) * August 8: Hard White (Up in the Club) by Yelawolf featuring Lil Jon * August 9: Nasty (Nas single) * August 10: Mon Temps C'est De L'Argent (Cupidon & Slycky single) * August 23: Crack A Bottle (Jae Ridah single) * August 23: Lift Off (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) ft Beyoncé * August 28: Je Ne Vois Personne (UMR single) * August 30: Stuntman (I.Blast single) youtube * September 1: Till Da Pack Gone (LP Da Original single) ft Banana Clip * September 3: Smoke Di Herb (Stoney Starr rapper) * September 7: Game Time (Fame, Black & Nyce single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9ideA4e3I4 * September 23: Airplanes freestyle (I.Blast single) * September 12: Come Get It (Noni Zondi single) * September 13: Y.U. Mad (Birdman single) ft Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne * September 13: It's Good (Lil Wayne single) ft Drake and Jadakiss (rapper) * September 13: Niggas in Paris (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) * September 13: Why I Love You (Jay-Z and Kanye West single) ft Mr Hudson * September 14: I Go Hard (Lil Criszzy single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdEf8GPMUFY&feature=related * September 17: Fuck With Me (Bugzy Bugz single) * September 22: Code Red (Jay Rock single) ft Kendrick Lamar http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=EzQoGYQQNIE&NR=1 * September 24: We not the Same (Hard in da paint remix) * September 27: 5 O'Clock (T-Pain single) ft Wiz Khalifa (rapper) and Lily Allen * September 27: Strange Clouds (B.o.B single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) * September 27: Super Duper (Hyper single) * October 3: Ceux Qui M'Entourent (Wanted single) * October 4: I'm Flexin' (T.I. single) featuring Big K.R.I.T. * October 8: Im Good (G-Swag single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qpQDEuLXJ4 * October 10: Light It Up N Burn Em Down (Loss One single) * October 13: Letter 2 My Homiez (The Verse single) * October 15: Désolé (Koba & Blaaz single) * October 18: 24 Hustle (Fliperacci & Pupdat Crackyani single) * October 19: Pockets Full Of Money (Fresh Dough single) * October 19: Im Tellin Ya (NMB single) ft G-Mash * October 23: Banga Tucked (Black Deniro single) ft AR-AB youtube * October 26: Walk It Out (Bang Bang Boyz single) * October 27: Pas Guen Choix (Royal Flush single) * October 27: Selfmade (Buccz single) * October 28: 36 Oz (Tide & Pound single) * October 28: Buss Dem (Zapata single) * November 1: Quintessence (Akshun Man & 12Gage single) * November 1: Mirror (Lil Wayne single) ft Bruno Mars * November 8: Clack Clack (K-Lybre single) * November 12: ThugMinded (single) * November 12: Beach Time (The Verse single) * November 13: Your Way (Sam.G single) * November 15: Une Lettre A Mon Enemi (L'Essentiel & Kidd Lunik single) * November 16: Why Stop Now (Busta Rhymes single) ft Chris Brown * November 17: Thugged Out (Cool Cake single) * November 21: Champions (Koba & Blaaz single) * November 21: Comment Oublier (Bugzy Bugz single) * November 22: Rollin' Like A Boss (Mackenson single) Feat. T-Pain & La Fouine * November 29: The Motto (Drake single) ft Lil Wayne * November 29: First 48 (CALi single) * December 4: LOUD (Precise single) * December 4: The Wait (L Marshall single) youtbe * December 5: Red And Black (NoGame single) * December 6: Gotta Have It (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) * December 8: Vrai Ou Faux (Demon514 single) * December 9: I'm The Man Now (Flea single) * December 10: Ambition (I.Blast single) * December 13: Real Life Fantasy (Ja Rule single) * December 19: Sippin on that Lean "HighAsF*ck" (Rich Prince single) * December 20: Martians vs. Goblins (The Game single) ft Lil Wayne (rapper) & Tyler, The Creator (rapper) * December 23: Alone In These Streets (Sticky Green single) * December 23: Jiggalate (Dro Man single) ft T-Eazy & Swoe * December 25: The Grinch (Get Familya single) * December 25: I Know (G-Swag single) ft C4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeNX_Amfbx4 * December 29: 500 (MFG single) 2012 * January 1: Do My Thing (Feezy single) * January 1: The Memo Part.1 (Bliggadi single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fdg295M8yW4 * January 3: I Don't Care (Purps single) * January 4: 2 Of Montreal's Most Hated (PeeZee single) ft Akshun Man * January 4: The Story (Young Ezzy single) * January 14: Head & Shoulders (Ckavidy single) Ft Ckheffie, Ckruxial http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAG6S4PKBC4 * January 16: Throw It Up (Percy Jones single) * January 17: Turn All the Lights On (T-Pain single) ft Ne-Yo * January 22: Am I a Psycho? (Tech N9ne single) ft B.o.B (rapper) and Hopsin (rapper) * January 23: St8 Of Mind (Mood Swings single) * January 24: Big Dreams (LP Da Original single) ft Richie Payso * January 26: 25k Hoe Hold On (L'enra single) * January 26: Point Em Out (The Verse single) * January 28: Ici On S'Met Bien (HH1 single) * January 28: Uptown Since 81... (Scarbody single) * January 29: Need Your Hate (Mr. Comfortable single) (Vanauley Boyz) Mr. Comfortable - Need Your Hate (Official Music Video) * January 30: Au Dessus De Ma Céllule (Tcherno Alikatche single) ft OTT * January 31: Think Like a Man (Jennifer Hudson and Ne-Yo single) ft Rick Ross * February 1: Dans L'Coffre (single) DANS L'COFFRE ( FAT GAB LE CHUM JOHNJOHN FIASCO ) * February 6: Money Talk (Jae Ridah single) * February 9: BG-La Cypher (Black Glovez single) * February 12: They Don't Know Me (Vagabond single) ft Young Bizzy & Outsider * February 17: Strapped Up (Trae single) ft Pyrexx (rapper) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayZ-AoNGYhY * February 21: Leave You Alone (Young Jeezy single) * February 21: So Good (B.o.B single) * February 22: Beast Mode (single) by BIG RIPS, GRIMZ, YG (BIG RIPS, GRIMZ, YG - BEAST MODE (HOOD VIDEO)) * February 27: Gun Town (Gangis Khan aka Camoflauge single) ft King Dapz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QNIgnEEZlo&feature=related * February 29: We in This Bitch (DJ Drama single) featuring Future, Young Jeezy, T.I. and Ludacris * March 4: We Won't Stop (Eben Family single) * March 4: Just Tickin (Vandam Bodyslam, F.L.A.M.E., 1Hot, Choo Choo single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tb8m5OLsuP8&feature=related * March 11: A Dream & A Plan (Tali single) * March 20: No Church in the Wild (Jay-Z & Kanye West single) ft Frank Ocean * March 26: Walk Around Skitzin (Yung Nation single) * March 31: 6.L.U.E (Boy6lue single) * March: Ma direction (Sexion d'Assaut single) fr.wikipedia youtube * April 3: The Don (Nas single) * April 3: Take It to the Head (DJ Khaled single) ft Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne * April 4: I Don't Dance (DMX single) ft MGK * April 10: Ding Dong Anthem (Rich Prince single) * April 13: Till I Die (Chris Brown single) ft Big Sean and Wiz Khalifa * April 17: Stay Schemin' (Rick Ross single) ft Drake and French Montana * April 22: My First Born (C-Det single) * April 23: Work Hard, Play Hard (Wiz Khalifa single) * April 24: Beez in the Trap (Nicki Minaj single) ft 2 Chainz * April 20: This Shit Hard (Raekwon single) ft L.E.P Bogus Boys youtube * April 26: We Major (P.Nutty single) * May 1: Daughters (Nas single) * May 3: Touch da Floor (Deadly single) * May 4: Roll With Me (Young Boomin single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkiGMq1jNGA&list=UUfNqesUTLgiHQuiLy3vPApg&index=10 * May 7: Untouchable Payola (Mr Univerze single) * May 8: No Lie (2 Chainz single) ft Drake * May 12: Haitian Niggaz (Haitian Fresh single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugwqEUUIPZE * May 12: Palm Beach County (City Skipp single) * May 12: Kill It (Tom.G single) ft. Tae Bae Bae https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndIwRvr0uwA#t=27 * May 21: Hometown (Silent-T single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFciD1BgROQ * May 22: Both of Us (B.o.B single) ft Taylor Swift * May 22: Greenland Anthem (Big-O single) ft Def Spy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vI9t-TI1SxQ * May 23: Love The Blood PT. II (Heartless.G single) Ft. Ckavidy, Krucial Love & Shelrock Of Thug Mentality * May 26: Last Dance (Clete single) ft Armstrong & Killa Creepa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoeSooRYWio * June 5: My Homies Still (Lil Wayne single) ft Big Sean * June 5: Get Low (Waka Flocka Flame single) ft Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida * June 12: 2 Reasons (Trey Songz single) featuring T.I. * June 15: Pop That (French Montana single) ft Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne * June 21: Kiss My A$$ (MFG single) youtube * June 26: Make It Nasty (Tyga single) * June 27: This Time I Want It All (Doc Strange & Vandam single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qit-dC5rEeI * June 29: My Moment (DJ Drama single) My Moment (DJ Drama song) * July 1: Same Damn Time (Breezy Bree single) * July 10: Eastside/40east (Jae Ridah single) ft Push Cake & Precise * July 11: Vibe With It (Cool Cake single) * July 17: Go Get It (T.I. single) * July 17: Demons (Jerico single) ft P.cheddar youtube * July 18: Lost Souls (sha Hustle single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OdostlZX0Y * July 19: Goon (MG & Cool Cake single) * July 24: Birthday Song (2 Chainz single) featuring Kanye West * August 2: Tic Tac (Nephtali single) ft Blaaz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmwDJhOrU94&feature=related * August 6: Smile (Young Loso single) ft 1Hot & Vandam Bodyslam * August 6: This Song Sucks Big Time (Mac Vybz single) ft Delli Delz & Crome & KiNG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IecN1mzFZac&feature=share * August 9: Angels (P. Reign single) youtube * August 11: Out Tha 6lue (Boy6lue single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wir5wiAZCDE * August 14: Rexdale Party (Da SlyGuy single) ft. Pyrex & Shotty Randolph http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smX-_h6_kd0 * August 20, 2012: I'm From Texas (Trae the Truth single) featuring Paul Wall, Z-Ro, Slim Thug, Bun B and Kirko Bangz) * August 22: C'est nous le futur (PCL single) youtube * August 25: Thugs Gotta Dance Too (Hot Boy Zoes singles) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sGdjXXNR0o&feature=share * September 2: Celebration (The Game single) ft Chris Brown, Tyga, Wiz Khalifa and Lil Wayne * September 3: No Worries (Lil Waye single) * September 14: The Dream (muGz single) * September 27: No Sleep (Taj-He-Spitz single) ft Chady Boe & Sir http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW4M-fmkSRw * September 27: Hella On (Young Flauge single) ft Trae D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwV5lSH74Zo&list=UUfNqesUTLgiHQuiLy3vPApg&index=5 * September 10: Vice Lord (Jimmy Unda Flush single) youtube * October 2: Real Nigga (Genuis single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-eVup8v9oU&feature=plcp * October 9: Mon Flag (Gregson single) Gregson - Mon Flag ( Video clip Officiel ) A&A FILMZ * October 16: Ball (T.I. single) * October 22: 60 Racks remix (Jim Jonnes single) ft Lil Wayne & T.W.O. youtube * October 28: T-Fast (T-Fly single) youtube * November 6: Everyday Birthday (Swizz Beatz single) feat. Chris Brown and Ludacris * November 20: Rush Hour (L.E.P Bogus Boys single) ft Meek Mill youtube * November 26: Touch Mics (Big-O & Def Spy single) Big O & Def Spy - Touch Mics (Kings Of Da Land Mixtape) * November 28: H.A.T.E.R.S (Chivv single) FT. D-Double, BKO & HT * December 3: Sparami (Baby K single) youtube * December 6: Fier d'être Black (BlackB!rd single) youtube * December 7: Friends with Benefits (Master P single) ft Kirko Bangz * December 12: Day Dreaming (Tee JayBe single) youtube * December 17: Summertime (Z-Ro & Slim Thug single) youtube * December 23: En Attendant Face À Face (PCL & 8IÈME single) youtube 2013 * January 3: City Of Angels (PeeZee single) ft Glasses Malone * January 6: O.T.T (Fugative single) wikipedia youtube * January 8: PARA-SHOOT! (Akshun Man single) * January 12: Akkrozik Remix (EKINOXX single) ft MARWAN, POOPSS et NOVA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0M3BahTBaU * January 11: Break The Bank (Soulja Boy single) youtube * January 13: No Love (B-zey single) youtube * January 13: I'm A Soldier (Big Dgaf single) * January 14: Rien A Foutre (Le Chum single) ft Slycly LE CHUM. FT SLYCKY - RIEN A FOUTRE * January 14: Reste Vrai (single) par Strap, C.B.W, EJL, Kowzie, Pushy Blood, Loopy Santana Reste vrai -Strap, C.B.W, EJL, Kowzie, Pushy Blood, Loopy Santana * January 15: Poetic Justice (Kendrick Lamar single) featuring Drake * January 15: Dope (Tyga single) ft Rick Ross * January 16: Consistent (Parkway Dee single) * January 17: Ready (Fabolous single) wikipedia * January 18: Bitches Love Me (Lil Wayne single) ft Drake and Future * January 20: Daddy's Wife (Steven Jo single) * January 24: Heisman (Poppy O single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLCiipvKGs0&feature=youtu.be * January 24: Never Yielding (Mr Univerze single) * January 25: YOLO (The Lonely Island single) featuring Adam Levine and Kendrick Lamar * January 25: Ramen Noodle Soup! (Steven Jo single) * January 25: Dream Come True (Pupdat Lucciano single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxDM8CoXiok * January 25: Rest In Peace Mom (Plunge the MC single) "Rest in Peace Mom" Plunge the MC (Official Music Video) * January 29: Can I Get Your Number (Steven Jo single) * January 29: Bugatti (Ace Hood single) featuring Future and Rick Ross * February 1: Self Preservation (Kutt Calhoun single) * February 4: The One I Love (Plunge the MC single) "The One I Love" Plunge the MC (Official Music Video) * February 5: No Love (Plunge the MC single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I5vAKAtPSo * February 5: I'm A Rep (I.Blast single) Ft. Anon & Loss One youtube * February 5: Way Back When (ElonSkee & Generale Q single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA2pK87dhwo * February 6: On My Grind! (Steven Jo single) * February 13: Where I Live (Steven Jo single) * February 14: Power Trip (J. Cole single) featuring Miguel * February 14: WALKIN ON FIRE (Akshun Man single) * February 16: Imposter (Roney single) Roney - Imposter (I Get Close & Ghetto Life Preview) @dubillup * February 17: My Time Now (Strapp Mane single) * February 19: Karate Chop (Future single) ft Lil Wayne * February 21: Lean (Wanted single) ft Soldat Solitaire Lean ( Wanted Ft Soldat Solitaire ) * February 26: Body Knumb Muzik (Sunny Deep single) * February 26: I Been Dope (Kutt Calhoun single) * February 27: Itching Freestyle (Loss One single) * March 10: Baby Mama (Steven Jo single) * March 10: Lost Hope (Ar-Ab single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOkzntzLhJw * March 13: All Black (Soulja Boy single) youtube * March 15: Money Is A Drug (I.Blast single) youtube * March 15: Top Back (Soulja Boy single) youtube * March 17: Ridin' (Mighty P single) ft Big-O & Mike D * March 22: Thugminded (Mighty P single) * March 25: We Up (50 Cent single) ft Kendrick Lamar * March 28, 2013: EveryDay Shit (Black Russian single) * 100 Black Coffins (Rick Ross single) * March 28: Everyday (Big Bone single) feat. Ruffneck & Le Chum youtube * May 11: Home With Me by PeeZee Feat Kashif * May 18: Its a Movie (ThugKush-BNT Bizz single) BNT -THUGKUSH - The Movie ( Directed By Hollow Point Pictures) * May 26: PX Anthem (Lil1 & Akshun Man single) youtube * June 8: Tony Montana "DansLaCuisine" (Jada of JackBoyz single) Feat (Santa klauz, Hyper, Pound) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ksl_n9mikY * June 17: Back to the grustle (Malik Brigante singe) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcNfAPdslEk See Also * List of Singles * List of Songs * List of Music Videos * List of American hip-hop singles * List of Canadian hip-hop singles * List of Promo Videos * List of Grime singles * List of East Coast hip-hop singles * List of Midwest hip-hop singles * List of Southern hip-hop singles * List of West Coast hip-hop singles * List of Abstract hip-hop singles * List of Alternative hip-hop singles * List of Chopped and screwed singles * List of Christian hip-hop singles * List of Comedy hip-hop singles * List of Conscious hip-hop singles * List of Country rap singles * List of Crunk singles * List of Crunkcore singles * List of Electro hop singles* * List of Freestyle rap singles * List of G-Funk singles * List of Gangsta rap singles * List of Ghetto house singles* * List of Ghettotech singles* * List of Grime singles* * List of Hardcore hip-hop singles * List of Hip-Hop soul singles*** * List of Hip house singles* * List of Hip pop singles* * List of Homo hop singles * List of House music singles* * List of Horrocore singles * List of Hyphy singles * List of Industrial hip-hop singles * List of Instrumental hip-hop singles * List of Jazz rap singles * List of Mafioso rap singles * List of Nerdcore singles * List of New jack swing singles * List of Political hip-hop singles * List of Pop rap singles** * List of Ragga singles * List of Reggaeton singles * List of Rap opera singles * List of Rap rock singles * List of Rapcore singles * List of Rap metal singles * List of Snap music singles * List of Turntablism singles * List of Trip hop singles‎ * List of Underground hip-hop singles Category:Lists *